


Stars and Stripes and Lies

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki killed Phil, didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Stripes and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's small talk:
> 
> OOC  
> AU  
> Phil/Cap Loki/Tony  
> It had taken a strange turn the day Thor brought Loki back to earth on Odin's orders and with SHIELD's agreement.  
> Loki had ended up as a new teammate for the Avengers and had also ended up – only the Norns know how – as Tony Stark's lover and Captain Americas best buddy over the time.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta : MissHorrorshow (seriously, go read her stuff, she's fantastic!)

 

 

 

**STARS and STRIPES and LIES**

 

“I do not understand this technical device!” The God of Lies' voice sounded annoyed and so Steve looked up from his book only to see Loki fiddling with a Stark-Phone.  
Cap smiled. “But you sent me a text yesterday!”  
“Beginner's luck. But I cannot figure out how to access the place of wisdom Tony called 'the internet'...”  
Steve put his book down and walked over to where the other man was seated cross-legged on a pile of cushions and pillows to flop down by his side. “Let's figure it out together?”  
“Yes, some help would be greatly appreciated!” and so they worked out together how to access the internet, finally succeeding.  
“What were you searching for anyways, buddy?” Steve tried to peek on the little screen in Loki's hand from the side.  
“Looking for a place to bring Tony for a tryst...” the God smiled somewhat dreamily, “I thought about going to one of those theaters of movies. He liked it the last time.”  
“It's called a 'movie theater'...” Cap supplied with a grin. The Gods were the only ones who spoke even more old-fashioned than he did.  
Loki playfully punched Captain America's arm. “I know, but it sounds funnier the other way around!”  
They both chuckled at the Asgardian's comment.  
  
Steve Rogers laid back in the fluffy pile and crossed his arms behind his head, staring at Loki's back.  
Strange how the things had turned out. Had anyone told him some months ago he would consider their former archenemy – _the man who stabbed Phil –_ his best friend, he would probably not even had laughed, he would have just turned away and never spoke to the person again.  
He and Loki had come a long way in a short time, but they had talked so much over the last few months... Steve still had no clue how he had earned so much trust from Loki of all people.

  
“... Steve...” Loki slapped the mans leg to get his attention back, “... Captain of all things American,” he grinned as Cap finally looked at him again, “I asked you three times if you would like to go for shawarma. So, what do you say?”  
Cap nodded eagerly.  
  


***

They had a meeting at SHIELD, something about a new villain who tried to destroy the city in hopes of conquering the world. He wasn't near as good at the 'villain-job' as Loki had been and so Loki started to jokingly brag until the other Avengers started to tease him about the mind-control the Chitauri had had over him. From then on it got nasty.  
“I at least was able to play you out against each other!”  
“Yeah, and you meddled with my brain...”  
“Hey, there was not much to meddle with...”  
“You, loverboy, threw me outta my own window!” Tony cut Loki off.  
“Hey, I made it up to you, didn't I? And you didn't die. You were not even severely injured!” Loki stood up and started pacing. Fury glared.  
“You called me a 'mewling quim'!” Natasha growled angry.  
And Bruce matter of factly stated. “You pulled a man's eye out in Germany.”  
Loki felt attacked from all sides but thus far no one had said anything that wasn't true... The God just stood there and listened as they started to talk about all the things he had done wrong. They were right, he had done a lot of awful things.  
But then Thor said, “You killed Son of Coul!”  
Loki whirled around and growled, “I did not kill Son of Coul!” Next thing he knew he had his back against a wall and Steve Rogers in his face, “YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!”  
Boyfriend? That was a new one. They had spoken about anything and everything, but never about Coulson. Now Loki knew why and he shouted back. “I DID NOT KILL COULSON. I STABBED NONVITAL ORGANS!”  
Captain America's eyes went to slits and he stared at his new best friend. Okay, he was sure that Loki, for once, was telling the truth.  
They exchanged a look.  
  
The rest of the Avengers heard with big eyes what Cap yelled and saw Steve grab Loki by the neck and pushing him against the nearest wall, then locking eyes for a moment.  
And then the realization hit Steve and Loki.  
Steve let Loki down and they both glared at the same time with squinted eyes at Nick Fury.  
Director Fury looked as if he suddenly wanted to run away.  
“You,” Steve and Loki growled at the same time, “lied.” And then Loki stepped between Fury and the door while Steve reached to pull him in by his collar, calmly and a little too friendly asking. “Where is Agent Philip Coulson, Director Fury?”  
  
Fury gulped and started to explain. “It was a necessity, to bring you all to work together, as a team...”  
He got interrupted by Steve Rogers. “I do not want to hear the reasons why you let me believe that my boyfriend was killed by my best friend.” He shot the director a deadly glare. “Either you spit out where Phil is, or Loki will pull it from you with pleasure.” Cap looked over Fury to the Aesir, “Am I right buddy?”  
“Will be a pleasure, Steve. Although _not_ for Nick.” And the God took a step closer and loomed over Fury's shoulder. “You still have that knife I gave you lately, Cap?”  
Steve nodded, lifting his right foot enough so Loki could comfortably pull out the knife from the super soldier's bootleg.  
The other Avengers stared still wide eyed, although Tony grinned like a proud daddy.  
  


***

They walked down the hallway of the European SHIELD headquarters.  
Loki had magicked all of the Avengersthere and now walked side by side with Captain America out in front.  
“I owe you an apology, Steve.” Loki piped up.  
Cap shot him a sidelong glance. “Again?”  
Loki nodded. “I stabbed him still...”  
“You apologized about a hundred times, Loki. I already forgave you by the fiftieth.” Steve silenced the God walking by his side.  
Loki sighed. “Let me do it corr...”  
“Give your excuses to Phil, Reindeer Games. Later. Best after I've spoken with him and done a lot of explaining.”  
Loki nodded. “Will do. Promise!” He chuckled. “And then I invite you both to shawarma... A double date. You, Phil, Tony and I!”  
Cap grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”  
“Says the star spangled man with a plan!” The Asgardian grinned.  
They bantered a lot, especially when they tried to keep each other calm.  
  
“Next corridor to the left.” Tony advised from behind Loki and they all took the next corridor in long strides. “Just another few corridors and we should be there Steve.” Tony added after the next turn.  
They headed down two more corridors, then Steve came to a sudden halt at the last turn and stared at Loki. “What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he's forgotten about me? I mean...”  
The God shook his head and held two fingers to the super soldier's lips. “Shut up Capsicle and go in there to claim your man back. Heard me puny mortal?”  
Captain America nodded with a weak smile and then made a slightly unsteady line towards an nondescript door. Once he'd arrived Steve took a look back at the other Avengers and all of them gave him an encouraging thumbs-up. All but Loki. The god instead made a shooing motion with green sparkling hands.  
Steve knocked.  
  
“Yes?”  
Steve's heart dropped at the voice which came through the door. “Phil...” the soldier out of time whispered breathless and flat, and his hand over the handle didn't push down.  
There was a green shimmer on the handle, it moved downwards and the door opened seemingly on it's own accord.  
Cap shot a short glance over his shoulder at a smirking Loki who held his hand up like a gun and blew some imaginary smoke from his index finger.  
  


*** 

Agent Phil Coulson hadn't agreed happily to go into hiding, to get shipped away to Europe.  
He had woken up in his hospital bed only to been greeted by no one besides Nick Fury.  
Of course he had been very frightened that something had happened to Steve at first, but then Fury had told him what he had done.  
Phil tried _not_ to think of what Steve might have felt as the Director had shown the super soldier the bloodstained cards.  
And Phil had felt so guilty as he had finally given in to the orders and had gone to SHIELD-Europe.  
And Phil tried not to think all the time of the tears on Steve's perfect, beloved face as the man had watched an empty coffin get buried.  
And Phil hated himself to be so devoted to SHIELD and given orders to not tell the man he loved that he was alive.  
The Agent shook his head. He had to be at least a little focused for his visitor. And so he quickly finished his notes before he looked up.  
Coulson looked up only to meet a pair of wide, tear stained blue eyes which he knew all too well. “Steve?” Phil croaked out and his hands started to shake and his eyes welled up as well.  
Steve nodded, “Philip?” It sounded wet and stressed and a little desperate.  
  
They kept staring for what felt like an eternity then Agent Coulson babbled, “I'm so sorry, I just couldn't tell you. First because of the orders and then...” he looked at his hands, desperately clutching to his pen, almost snapping it in half, “and then because I just knew I didn't deserve you.” Phil heaved a deep sigh, “I actually _never_ deserved you St... Captain.” The pen finally snapped and a pool of blue ink stained the papers and the agents hands. Coulson didn't care, just sat there with his head hung low.  
  
Steve Rogers took in the picture of misery in front of him and reached out, laid his hand on top of Phil's fidgeting ones, “I'm here, aren't I? So let me tell you a little about my fears, Phil...” he sat down on the desk, not caring the ink staining his hand and trousers, “... I believed you dead until today. I really believed Loki killed you, but then we had a little quarrel during an Avengers meeting this morning and we found out what Fury had done.” Steve fell silent for a moment.  
Phil asked unsure, “And the Director just told you...”  
“No,” Cap shook his head, “it took holding a knife to his throat, but he finally told us the whole story and now we're here. And all the while I _am_ afraid that you don't want to see me. That you won't want to come back home with me. That you even forgot me...” his voice died down and his hand on Phil's tightened its hold a tad bit.  
  
Phil Coulson had listened rapt to Captain America talk and he wondered for a moment how the Avengers got along. But now all that counted was Steve Rogers, sitting on his desk with slumped shoulders and close to crying.  
Coulson, always a man of action if needed, turned his ink stained hand under the Captain's and took hold of the taller man's hand, standing up.  
He actually had to stretch up, but he managed still to press his lips to Steve's in a tender kiss, “I'm sorry. And there's not a day I didn't think about you and there's no way in the universe, I would ever not want you, Steven Rogers.”  
  
Steve blinked some overspilling tears away and then threw his arms around Phil searching for another kiss.  
When they came up for breath finally Phil only whispered, “Please, take me home, Cap.”  
Rogers nodded, “Of course, Agent, but first, Philip...” Steve leaned back in and pressed his mouth to Phil's. He wouldn't let go of the other man ever again.  
  


*** 

“Steve! Phil!” Loki grinned at them both, holding out the bottle of champagne. “You have to try this. It's bubbly!”  
Steve chuckled, holding out his glass, “Really now? It bubbles?”  
Loki squinted at him then nodded, “that's what champagne does, isn't it?”  
They both laughed and Phil, currently in Cap's lap got shaken a bit, giggling himself.  
Really, those two, Loki and Steve, were some big dorks when left alone. No one really got their inside jokes and – Phil could see Loki looking at him, green eyes too big and brows scrunching in a certain way. “No Loki, don't even _dare_ apologizing again!” The agent intervened, “I forgave you sometime between reuniting Steve and I and the umpteenth apology. If you dare tell me you're sorry _again_ I'll go to get Banner and let him Hulk-out and pummel you. Got it?”  
Loki's face evened out and he saluted, “Yes Agent, Sir!” He then pushed the champagne bottle into the agent's hands. “There, keep it! Tony has more over there!”  
Steve and Phil watched the god leave, making his way back to Stark where he was snatched into a hug and a sloppy kiss.  
“We could do that too...” Steve purred into Phil's ear and the agent turned his head so he could press his lips to his Captain's in a soft kiss.  
“I love you.”  
  
  
 **END**  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
